Electronic instruments for measurement electrical energy are known in the art. In such instruments, it is known to use electronic components for measurement of analog electrical parameters, such as current and voltage, and for conversion of the analog quantities to digital signals. The use of digital circuitry enables the resultant digital signals to be multiplied with great accuracy, thereby to provide accurate representations of the electrical energy transfer rate in a circuit.
The conversion of analog signals to digital values is typically achieved by analog-to-digital converters. Such converters are capable of providing accurate digital signals representative of the analog input value, for adjustable ranges of peak or average values of the input parameters. Accordingly, prior art circuits require manual intervention to change the range of measurement in accordance with the parameter values. Alternatively, auto-ranging electrical systems are known wherein different ranges of measurement are automatically determined by internal circuitry, the specific range being shown to the user by a visual display, for example. Such auto-ranging systems are typically responsive to peak or average values of alternating electrical parameters. These devices, however, do not address the question of providing accurate instantaneous conversion of the low magnitudes of a high range alternating electrical quantity, such as typically found in the vicinity of the zero crossings thereof
Moreover, in prior art systems utilizing electronic signals it is known that various offset voltages of electronic components tend to result in inaccuracies. In the prior art there are provided suggestions for overcoming such offset errors. In one approach, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,768, for example, errors caused by offset are averaged out utilizing a complicated system. Therein is proposed the phase switching of voltage variable signals and of a polarity detector whenever an output pulse is generated, thereby to average out offset caused errors. An integrator is caused alternately to integrate upwardly or downwardly, at a repetitious cycle having a frequency substantially higher than the frequency of the electrical parameter being measured. The patent, however, fails to address the issue of inaccurate instantaneous conversions in the zero crossing area. Moreover, the correction of errors due to interaction between common frequency components of a switching function and of a signal being measured is similarly not addressed, whether such errors are due to offset voltages or to other causes.
There is thus a need to provide structures for correcting internal errors in an electronic measurement apparatus due to interactions between the signal being measured and a switching function used in measurement of the signal. Moreover, there is a need to provide correction for inaccurate instantaneous conversions of analog values for signals having wide instantaneous variations although remaining in a particular measurement range.